Experimento: ¿qué es el amor?
by Blank nick
Summary: "Te amo" "¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que sienten las personas a tu alrededor?" Izaya se trae un nuevo experimento para sus queridos humanos entre manos, pero también para él mismo, para saciar su curiosidad. "No deberías jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente si son los de las mujeres"
**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Ryohgo Narita. Yo solo soy responsable de la historia que están a punto de leer. Si quieren tirar tomates, yo soy la persona a la que buscan.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

-Te amo.

La joven situada en frente suya lo miraba con notable nerviosismo, mordiéndose los labios, clavando sus ojos en él y apartando la mirada de tanto en tanto. El chico la miraba en silencio con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón; le parecía sumamente entretenido ver cómo la chica se inquietaba cada vez más a medida que el silencio se extendía entre ellos. La joven empezó a morderse las uñas.

El chico culpable del nerviosismo de la muchacha se preguntó internamente si estaría bien seguir martirizando así a la chica, pues aunque estaba disfrutando enormemente del ligero tartamudeo de la joven, era probable de que si no rompía el silencio la muchacha se echaría a llorar o huiría lejos de él por la vergüenza, privándole de tal espectáculo.

Tomó el rostro tembloroso de la chica entre sus manos con delicadeza, elevando su barbilla y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Las pupilas de la joven se mostraban ligeramente dilatadas, brillantes. Un leve sonrojo cubrió la piel de la muchacha a medida que los rostros de ambos se acercaban entre ellos, acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

El chico depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de la joven, haciendo que a ésta se le cortase la respiración de pronto. Antes de que ésta pudiera intentar siquiera profundizar el beso, el cual había sido un leve contacto, un ligero choque entre ambos, el chico se separó de ella, recuperando la altura que había perdido al inclinarse levemente.

-Yo también te amo.

Por sus labios asomó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que sus ojos, oscuros, mostraron diversión ante la escena que se desarrollaba.

 _"Sujeto D; controlado."_

·

·

·

-¿Otra vez?

Una voz femenina retumbó por sus oídos, "despertándolo" de sus ensoñaciones. Con parsimonia, casi con pereza, entreabrió los ojos. Con la cabeza aún acurrucada entre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban sobre la mesa y con claros signos de cansancio en su rostro fijó sus somnolientos ojos sobre la chica en frente suya.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansado si no has hecho nada?- preguntó la chica sin mirarlo, con la mirada fija en su teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó el muchacho frotándose los ojos, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.

-Esta chica...- frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo- ¿Quién es?

Le mostró la pantalla del celular al chico, colocando el aparato a solo un par de centímetros de su cara. El hombre guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando a la muchacha con ojos entreabiertos y rostro carente de emoción visible.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para husmear en mis cosas y coger mi teléfono?

La mujer se enderezó con el rostro serio e impasible, mas el propio gesto en sí desprendía una especie de orgullo.

-Soy tu asistenta. Creo que eso me da derecho más que suficiente para hacer lo que tú mismo has dicho.

El hombre sentado en la silla giratoria suspiró resignado, y apoyando sobre su mano la mejilla derecha esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que casi me tirabas por la ventana si se me ocurría llamarte _secretaria_ \- rió. Posó sus ojos sobre fotografía digitalizada-. Ah, esa chica... ¿cómo se llamaba?- se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, sujetándose el mentón con la mano con pose pensadora-. Suzuki... Suzuki algo, si mal no recuerdo. Ah, Namie- suspiró-, amar a los humanos es tan difícil.

-Tú tampoco es que te esfuerces demasiado- repuso su asistenta-. Para empezar podrías intentar aprenderte los nombres de los humanos a los que amas.

El hombre bufó por lo bajo y se cubrió los ojos con la mano izquierda con gesto trágico.

-Tienes razón, Namie, pero es absurdo... Total, no los volveré a ver después de nuestro primer encuentro. Y aunque nos volviéramos a encontrar, seguramente esa persona en concreto me odiaría- suspiró, esta vez curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa malévola-. Supongo que es el precio del amor.

-¿Por qué será? Pero si tú eres encantador, Izaya- comentó con sarcasmo la mujer, enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa torcida.

Namie comenzó a recoger la montaña de papeles que el informante acumulaba en su escritorio. Aunque rara vez solía hacerlo ya que ella misma decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hiciera su jefe mientras que le pagara, husmeó una de las hojas de la pequeña pila.

-¿Te dedicas a hacer esto durante tus ratos de aburrimiento?- dijo mientras le mostraba un papel repleto de garabatos. Específicamente de un stickman* con gafas de sol en diversas escenas, la mayoría macabras.

-¡Ah!- reaccionó Izaya-. ¡Espera, no lo tires!- dijo el informante deteniendo a su asistenta. Ésta, algo sorprendida, le pasó el folio-. ¡No sabía donde lo había dejado! Creo que es lo mejor que he dibujado hasta la fecha. ¡Mira!- señaló un dibujo es específico-. Dios, ¡si es que casi se le pueden ver las venas del cuello amoratadas mientras está siendo ahorcado! ¡Oh, y éste!- rió emocionado.

Namie, ignorando al hombre para el cual trabajaba, siguió cotilleando por los papeles. Se sentó sobre el sillón frente al televisor y de espaldas a su jefe. Con gesto distraído sacó otro folio de la montaña.

 _"Día 1: Me acerco al sujeto por primera vez. Inmediatamente éste empieza a mostrar cierta compasión por mi condición. No parece difícil entablar una relación de amistad con el sujeto. Habiéndola observado desde hace un tiempo y obtenido información sobre su personalidad y carácter empático, el rol de pobre chico víctima de acoso escolar parece idóneo._

 _Día 8: Me percato de que las pupilas del sujeto A se suelen dilatar levemente al pasar tiempo junto a_ Omayu Iyuka, _el pobre chico con baja autoestima quien sufrió una traumática experiencia de_ bullying _. Noto que el sujeto comienza a buscar mayor contacto físico con_ Iyuka _, aprovechando cualquier posible excusa para aferrarse a mí._

 _Día 16: Antes de lo esperado, el sujeto empieza a volverse más cariñoso, empalagoso y levemente más posesivo. No me esperaba este avance en tan poco tiempo. Parece que el afecto del sujeto hacia Omayu Iyuka no para de aumentar y multiplicarse._

 _Aun así, parece que mi sistema no reacciona ante ninguna indirecta ni proposición por parte del sujeto A."_

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa del salón, incluyendo el folio que trataba del sujeto A. También encuentra hojas haciendo referencia a los sujetos B, C, D y demás letras. Yagiri Namie sabía (o por lo menos sospechaba) que Orihara Izaya la observaba desde su sitio. Ignora en qué circunstancias lo hace, si con mirada divertida, actitud reticente o simplemente con rostro pasota o impasible. Aun así, nota las brillantes y oscuras pupilas del peligroso hombre sobre su nuca.

Ignoró la mirada penetrante del Orihara y siguió sumergiéndose en el mar de apuntes. A excepción de alguna que otra hoja rellena de cuentas matemáticas o garabatos referentes a alguna persona conocida en el ámbito de Izaya, todas las páginas contenían observaciones del último experimento del informante. La mayoría de las observaciones confirmaban de que el proyecto en el que el contrabandista de información estaba involucrado estaba avanzando sin mayores problemas. Otras, no tanto.

 _"Día 2: El sujeto C se comporta con actitud indiferente ante mi persona. Casi podría decirse que evita mi compañía a propósito. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que nos encontramos "casualmente", en las cuales siempre soy yo quien debe buscar tema de conversación."_

 _"Día 14: Sinceramente, creo que el sujeto A se toma demasiadas confianzas conmigo. No es algo que a_ Omayu _deba molestarle, pero a mí sí."_

 _"Día 1: El primer encuentro con el sujeto B es terrible. Se ve que, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, me he documentado demasiado poco sobre esta persona. Esta vez no he sabido jugar bien mis cartas. El sujeto se muestra violento y agresivo ante la presencia de_ Ohiro Itsubo. _Al parecer, el papel de chico malo no es el adecuado para un tipo de carácter como el del sujeto B."_

 _"Día 10: El sujeto C sigue comportándose con actitud reticente. Aunque parezca que no hemos avanzado en la ganancia de confianza, me percato de que me trata con un poco más de respeto. Vamos por el buen camino."_

 _"Día 28: Está confirmado. El sujeto D está completamente bajo mi control. Curiosamente, no es algo que haya hecho a propósito, pero nunca está de más poseer alguno que otro fiel seguidor que haga de todo por tí. No sé cómo acabará este experimento."_

 _"Día 4. ¡Definitivamente el sujeto B está fuera de mi alcance! Su propia conducta hace que cualquier relación social sea imposible. Es una pena, pero me temo que_ Ohiro Itsubo _ya no me es de utilidad."_

Namie sonrió, y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo dijo:

-Orihara, no deberías jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente si son los de las mujeres. ¿Recuerdas cuando volviste al apartamento con un ojo amoratado por un puñetazo que te dió el de la tienda de sushi extranjero? Pues lo más probable es que el día en que cortes con cada una de estas chicas regreses como la ceniza: ¡hecho polvo!- se rió de su propio chiste malo-. Recuérdame para qué servía este estúpido experimento, anda. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?- le preguntó mordaz, ya que conocía la respuesta de antemano. Era extraño que no hubiera ni un sola persona que requiriera de los servicios chivatazos del informante, como solía llamarlos Namie cuando Izaya no estaba delante; o que no hubiera nadie en la calle a quien Orihara Izaya pudiera fastidiar, pero esa era la situación. Además, eran las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que Heiwajima Shizuo también estaría trabajando, demasiado ocupado para los juegos organizados por su némesis-. No habrás escrito sobre mí, ¿verdad?

De repente el pitido de un teléfono móvil interrumpió la conversación de ambos. El informante recogió su móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesa de oficina, donde Namie lo había dejado. Sin mirar apenas la fotografía de la chica castaña que todavía seguía ahí, descolgó el aparato.

Namie miró pacientemente cómo si jefe murmuraba frente al teléfono mientras garabateaba rápidamente en un pequeño trozo de papel.

Una vez la conversación telefónica hubo finalizado, el hombre apartó el móvil de su oreja.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó curiosa Namie.

-Nadie importante- dijo con una sonrisa. El informante se levantó de su silla giratoria, cogió el papel en el que había escrito y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Voy a salir un rato. Tómate el día libre, si te apetece; después de todo ayer te quedaste hasta más tarde lo habitual por mi culpa.

Antes de que Namie pudiera decirle algo más, Izaya desapareció por la puerta.

·

·

·

Juguetando con su navaja entre las manos, Orihara Izaya tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Algo perturbaba los pensamientos del joven hombre de 21 años.

El experimento que él mismo estaba llevando a cabo en esos instantes... Él _amaba_ a los humanos, de eso Izaya no tenía duda alguna. ¿Pero qué es _amar_ exactamente?

Su amor era plenamente unilateral, completamente distinto a la clase de amor que el informante veía todos los días al salir de su apartamento. No podría decir que ese amor lo repugnara, pero le parecía carente de sentido alguno. Y la cosa podría haberse quedado en solo eso: una sonrisa de resignación y una frase alabando y burlándose por los humanos por ser tan estúpidos e interesantes.

Pero no, no fue así, e Izaya no supo decir si aquello fue o no un golpe de suerte. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía llegar a hacer una persona aburrida, pero jamás imaginó que aquello pudiera llegar a sucederle a él.

 _-¿Dónde estabas?-_ recordaba que preguntó Namie cuando él cruzó la puerta del apartamento más tarde de lo habitual. En condiciones normales ella se habría ido puntualmente a la hora en la que su trabajo finalizaba-. _Hay que ver el desastre de persona que eres-_ soltó de pronto la mujer- _, primero me dices que me quede para prepararte la cena ya que las tiendas cierran temprano, y vas tú y no apareces hasta las tantas de la noche._

Izaya cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó de espaldas a ésta, sonriendo como si de alguna manera se sintiera realmente culpable de algo.

 _-Oh, lo siento, lo siento. He estado fuera, entretenido, y al parecer se me ha ido la noción del tiempo._

 _-¿Más peleas con Heiwajima Shizuo?_

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_ dijo el informante riéndose-. _¿Acaso te preocupas por mi bienestar? ¡Ya sabía yo que no podías ser lo suficientemente fría como para no importarte la salud de tu...!_

 _-Simplemente no me apetece que esa bestia vuelva a tirar la puerta abajo buscándote para borrar huella alguna tuya sobre la faz de la tierra. Cambiar la puerta fue algo laborioso, y bastante caro, por cierto-_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad brillando en ellos-. _Tu salud no me importa en lo absoluto._

Breve silencio.

 _-¡Qué cruel, Namie-san! ¡Me partes el corazón!-_ No le temía a su secretaria, claro que no, pero tras ver la cara seria y ligeramente amenazante de la farmacéutica, pensó que seguramente sería mejor volver al tema original-. _Creo que los siguientes días estaré un tanto ocupado, pues se me ha ocurrido un nuevo experimento para llevar a cabo. Dime Namie, ¿nunca te has preguntado lo que piensan los demás a tu alrededor? ¿Lo que sienten? ¿No? ¡Pues yo lo quiero saber! Especialmente ese sentimiento que llamáis amor..._

Namie se atragantó unos segundos con el café que estaba ingiriendo en aquellos instantes para mantenerse despierta.

 _-¿Por qué Orihara Izaya querría saber eso? Él ya ama a toda la humanidad, y está acostumbrado a ver que su amor es exclusivamente unilateral; ¿qué necesidad tendría de descubrir y comprender otro tipo de afecto? ¿¡Quién eres y qué has hecho con el psicópata que tengo por jefe!?-_ finalizó la frase apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

 _-¿Acaso no lo ves, Yagiri Namie? Desde siempre los humanos han sentido una especie de deblidad hacia la persona que "aman", llegando a hacer locuras por ellas. Es esa reacción ilógica que realizan lo que verdaderamente me interesa. Simplemente imagina la cantidad de cosas que podría obligar a hacer a los humanos si solamente lograra comprender bien los pensamientos que pasan por sus cabezas, controlando asimismo sus instintos y mentes-_ dijo con exagerada emoción en su voz. Luego se tranquilizó y añadió, esta vez más calmado-. _Pero eso no puedo averiguarlo por mí solo, pues como buen hombre escéptico que soy, no logro comprender esos impulsos._

Namie asintió silenciosa. En el fondo era comprensible que el informante no lograra entenderlos, pues al fin y al cabo, a Izaya sólo le gustaban los humanos como meros objetos de investigación, y nunca había realizado un mínimo esfuerzo por intentar comprenderlos más allá del sentido lógico. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera la comprendiese a ella, la persona con la que probablemente pasaba más tiempo.

Con evidente fastidio, la mujer le miró cara a cara, preguntándole sarcásticamente si de verdad esperaba que alguien en aquella ciudad se atreviera a explicarle al informante de la navaja lo que era el _amor_ , y los pensamientos suicidas que aquello conllevaba. Escupió la frase como si hablara de los efectos secundarios típicos tras haber ingerido un medicamento.

 _-Hombre, si lo dices así... En realidad, el plan era que me los explicaras tú, ya que probablemente serías la única persona que se dignaría a hacerlo, pero ahora creo que no es tan buena idea. Al fin y al cabo no debemos olvidar que estás loca-_ con agilidad esquivó el puñetazo-. _Eso por llamarme psicópata-_ sonrió-. _Solo yo mismo tengo el honor de clasificarme como esa clase de persona._

A partir de ese momento, Izaya no reparó en cuidadosas explicaciones, contándole a Namie la situación a grandes rasgos, sin profundizar en ningún momento su discurso.

Namie estaba casi completamente segura de que no era un experimento meramente sociológico o psicológico, ni tampoco el típico experimento en el que lo único que se hace es observar las reacciones de los pacientes; o por lo menos no únicamente. Estaba convencida de que Izaya iba a volver a usar sus muy bien entrenadas dotes de manipulación, mezcladas con esa faceta de actor de Broadway y su propio encanto natural para embaucar a esas pobres personas y sacarles el máximo provecho para él mismo.

Quería convencerse de que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a esas chicas; las consecuencias o las desgracias que el despreocupado contrabandista de información acarrease a sus insípidas vidas. No ponía en duda en ningún momento las posibilidades de éxito del curioso experimento, pero estaba segura de que solo las personas que no poseyeran dos dedos de frente lograrían enamorarse de un hombre como Orihara Izaya. Quiso convencerse de ello y de hecho, lo consiguió.

Quizá si Orihara Izaya no fuera Orihara Izaya, Yagiri Namie hubiera llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que ocurriera lo que tantas veces había visto en telenovelas amorosas; que el chico insensible y frío, quien mediante una apuesta o una misión debía comprometerse a fingir un enamoramiento con una determinada persona terminara enamorándose de esa misma... Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensado?

Estaba hablado de Orihara Izaya.

 _-¿Ah, sí?-_ preguntó con inocencia mientras se miraba las manos. Izaya no supo decir si Namie estaba nerviosa o realmente estaba admirando su manicura-. _Pues buena suerte con tu experimento, supongo._

Izaya asintió enérgicamente, como si verdaderamente agradeciera el apoyo de su asistenta. Se quedó callado unos segundos, como si esperara alguna otra reacción por parte de la misma. No recibió tal cosa.

 _-Tu cena está sobre la mesa, aunque seguramente esté fría debido en parte a tu retraso respecto a la hora-_ dijo tras unos momentos de silencio. Recogió su bolso, que colgaba del respaldo del sillón en el que el informante solía recostarse para tramar sus elaborados planes, y donde ella misma llevaba sentada durante toda la tarde, incluyendo durante su charla con Izaya-. _Es bastante tarde; debería irme-_ añadió, fingiendo mirar el reloj que pendía de la pared.

- _Oh, ya veo... Perdona por entretenerte tanto-_ sonrió, realmente sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento-. _Buenas noches._

 _-Descuida-_ fueron las únicas palabras de la chica del jersey verde antes de cerrar la puerta, cortando completamente cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su jefe.

·

·

·

Frente a las puertas de un enorme cine japonés, la silueta de una chica de joven edad se deslizaba con paso intranquilo, recortada contra los letreros brillantes que anunciaban los últimos estrenos que, aun sin haber salido la película en ningún cine aún, ya gozaban de cierta fama. La chica no paraba de mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en esos momentos. Parecía que de tanto recorrer el mismo trozo de tierra una y otra vez, caminando en círculos, sus zapatos -en este caso una manoletinas rojo pastel- iban a terminar por romperse. Su falda, de color burdeos, se sacudía inevitablemente cada vez que se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando. Un par de mechones azul eléctrico, que tanta polémica crearon en su familia cuando anunció que iba a teñirse el pelo de aquel color tan llamativo encuadraban su rostro de facciones suaves.

Levantó la vista por un instante y todavía con una de sus manos dentro de la boca- pues se estaba mordiendo las uñas- vio entre la densa masa de personas que transitaban el centro de la clandestina ciudad que era Ikebukuro algo que pareció alegrarla, pues su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

-Perdón por el retraso, perdón- jadeó un chico que había sido escupido por la masa humana de transeúntes. Pese a que parecía exhausto y le costaba respirar, en su cuerpo no se mostraba ni una sola gota de sudor.

 _¡Es tan fuerte!_

-No pasa nada- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce-. De todos modos tampoco es como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando...

-Mira que eres mentirosa, Ooshima Ai-chan- rió su acompañante-. Siempre tan modesta...

-Y tú siempre tan estúpido, Omayu Iyuka-kun- repuso la muchacha, chocando los labios con los del chico en un beso que apenas duró unos segundos-. Vamos, entremos antes de que la película comience.

El muchacho de camisa negra y fingidos cortes en las muñecas mostró una extraña mueca que se quedó a medias entre una sonrisa forzada y una expresión de leve desagrado. Aún con esas, siguió a Ooshima Ai hasta el interior del edificio.

·

·

·

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Namie había medio ignorado la propuesta realizada por su jefe diciendo que se tomara el día libre. ¿Y por qué medio ignorado? Pues porque técnicamente no estaba trabajando, pero aún seguía en el apartamento del informante.

Se encontraba en la habitación del moreno, recostada sobre la amplia cama del Orihara. Boca arriba, mirando el simple y llano techo, Namie quiso estar perdida en sus pensamientos, mas no era así; estaba bien anclada a este mundo, siendo muy consciente de sus problemas y dudas. Al lado de su cuerpo inerte se encontraba la misma pila de papeles que había recogido de la mesa del informante horas antes.

¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no era del tipo de personas que se entrometía en la vida de los demás... por lo menos de una forma tan indiscriminada y evidente.

Se dio la vuelta y gritó, y su grito fue ahogado por el edredón de la cama. Había revisado la gran mayoría de los folios que componían aquella montaña de papeles sin sentido, pero su instinto aún le gritaba que algo iba mal. No sabía por qué motivo, pero tenía la sensación de que Izaya ya no se comportaba como hacía unos meses atrás, cuando el experimento aún no había sido creado.

-Quizá me haya equivocado con él y realmente se ha enamorado de una de sus víctimas.

Soltó un gran suspiro e hizo rodar su propio cuerpo hasta el extremo de la cama, llegando al punto de casi caerse. Del mismo aburrimiento, comenzó a abrir y cerrar los diferentes cajones de la mesilla de noche. No miraba el interior del cajón, simplemente agarraba el picaporte y zarandeaba los cajones.

Sin querer, pateó con la pierna la cima de la montaña de hojas, haciendo que algunas páginas volaran. Se levantó y se apresuró a recogerlas. Había dejado el cajón abierto, y cuando se agachó para agarrar una de las hojas vio que una de ellas se había colado en el interior del mueble. Antes de agarrarlo, recogió todos los papeles esparcidos por el suelo y los volvió a amontonar.

 _"¿Qué es lo que siento? Me estoy confundiendo."_

Namie frunció el ceño. No había duda de que esa era la letra de Izaya, al igual de que estaba segura de que se refería al experimento que el mismo estaba llevando a cabo, pero que ella recordara, las anotaciones del informante no se limitaban solo a una mísera frase. Furiosa, volvió a guardar el papel en la mesilla. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Era tarde. Hubiera querido quedarse un rato más, pero no podía correr el riesgo de quedarse dormida en la casa de su jefe, además de en su habitación, y mucho menos en la cama del mismo, por lo que recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.

Si tan solo le hubiera dado la vuelta a ese papel, ese mismo que había guardado en aquel cajón, hubiera descubierto que en la otra cara, repleta de multitud de kanjis, quizá se encontraba la respuesta a sus numerosas dudas, las cuales la perturbaban.

Pero no lo hizo, y esa misma nota sufrió días después una horrible muerte a manos de la trituradora de papel, siendo el asesinato cometido en la oficina de cierto contrabandista de información.

-No sé en qué estaría pensando cuando escribí esa nota...- farfulló Orihara Izaya-. Se supone que era una observación para el experimento, no para un diario de chicas- se quejó, molesto por su propia creación, la cual contenía sus propias dudas sobre el sujeto C en específico.

·

·

·

 ***Stickman: son los típicos muñequitos amorfos que todos alguna vez hemos dibujado; esos que tienen un círculo por cabeza, una línea vertical a forma de cuerpo y dos palitos para crear las extremidades.**


End file.
